


Lay by my side

by definitelythor (yourlionheartx)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlionheartx/pseuds/definitelythor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras and Icarus after their kiss, counting stars and falling asleep in each others arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fic because the Pythagoras/Icarus tag is very quiet and has actually only just been officially added! This is literally just cuddles because I wanted to write something but I don't have any real ideas yet. 
> 
> So PLEASE go ahead and give me a prompt if you want to see something written. I want to write all the fic about these two I love them so much!
> 
> definitelythor.tumblr.com

Pythagoras keeps his eyes on the stars, a smile pulling at his lips when he feels Icarus's hand bumping shyly against his, obviously waiting for Pythagoras to make the first move. He slides his hand into Icarus's squeezing his fingers and turning to look at him. It's dark but he can see Icarus smiling. He's pretty sure neither of them have stopped smiling since they kissed. Icarus had been limping all night, wincing in pain as Pythagoras held him up, but he'd still been smiling.

"Are you in pain?" Pythagoras asks, running his thumb over the back of Icarus's hand. He remembers the feeling when he saw Icarus fall and closes his eyes for a moment to try and will it away. He thought that was it, that Icarus would die thinking Pythagoras hated him. Every missed chance and nearly there had felt like it was choking Pythagoras. 

"I'll be okay," Icarus says.

Pythagoras looks at where their hands are entwined. "That's not what I asked you."

Icarus smiles rolls over onto his side. "It hurts, but nothing is broken. Stop worrying." He presses his lips to Pythagoras's cheek, hiding the flush in his own cheeks by moving to lean his head on Pythagoras's shoulder. 

"I thought you might die," Pythagoras says quietly and he feels Icarus shake his head. "You better not pull something like that ever again."

He knows at some point they'll have to talk properly, they'll have to talk about what Icarus did and how Pythagoras needs time to learn to trust him. Right now though, he feels content and he's sure that Icarus is falling asleep, half of him draped over Pythagoras's side like he belongs there. He does belong there. The serious stuff can wait. 

No one else seems to be sleeping. Pythagoras can hear the fire flick ashes out over the ground and he knows that the others are sitting around it because he can hear their hushed voices. Icarus is silent, breathing steadily and Pythagoras breathes with him. Each place where Icarus is touching Pythagoras feels like it's weightless, underwater.

He breathes out and feels Icarus shifting closer to him. 

If Pythagoras wants to, he can lean down and kiss Icarus. He can't remember ever not wanting that, but before he had always been too scared or too dismissive of his own feelings because love and everything that it came with never seemed to make people happy. This feels different though. It feels so right. 

He feels Icarus move his head and press a kiss to his neck and wonders if he's been thinking the same thing. "I love you," Icarus murmurs and Pythagoras is smiling again. 

Icarus lifts his head and at the same time Pythagoras tilts his forward and they clash, noses bumping, which just makes them both laugh. Icarus cups Pythagoras's cheek in his palm and leans forward again, brushing their lips together. He moves his other hand next to Pythagoras's head, steadying himself as he leans in closer. 

Pythagoras doesn't think kissing Icarus will ever stop feeling like he's drowning. 

"I love you too," he says against Icarus's lips, because he thinks he's figuring out what it all means now and he can feel all of the layers of the word. He loves Icarus in a hundred different ways though, and he doesn't think that four letters can encompass that. 

No one clears their throat or tells them they need to run this time, so they keep kissing, only moving apart when they have to because Pythagoras thinks he really might stop breathing. Icarus's hand stays on Pythagoras's cheek for a few seconds and then he lies down on his back again and Pythagoras bites his lip to stop another smile. 

"One, two - three," Icarus starts. He pauses and glances at Icarus. When he looks back up at the sky Pythagoras realises what he's doing and he starts to laugh, so loudly that he's sure the others stop talking amongst themselves and turn to look at them. Pythagoras would be embarrassed, but he's too busy focusing on Icarus. 

"Come on, help me out," Icarus says. 

"I told you it's impossible," Pythagoras says, shaking his head. 

"I can fly, Pythagoras. Nothing is impossible."

He's smiling, eyes bright, and Pythagoras just wants to keep kissing him until they float away. He looks at the stars, thinking about how to count them, dividing the sky and counting a few every night until the end of time. 

Icarus moves to curl into Pythagoras's side again and Pythagoras closes his eyes. He shifts a bit so he can wrap an arm around Icarus and pull him closer. "We have many more nights to count them, let's sleep now," he says and Icarus nods. 

The world as they know it has been turned upsidedown all over again, and Pythagoras's only certainty right now is Icarus's weight on his side making is whole body feel warm. 

Icarus must be right, because nothing feels impossible right now.


End file.
